The Hot Sapphire
by Liza Felton-Malfoy
Summary: Draco is in his 4th year and he's just met a new girl. She's seems immune to his charm and his a bit put off by that. Victoria is in her 4th year and she's only just found out one major thing about her life! She's angry and hardly has time for a certain foolish blond
1. Meeting the Gem

**Authors Note:This is my first Fanfiction I hope you like it! It won't be a oneshot there will be many more chapters up asap. Oh and don't worry it's not as cliché as it seems just stay tuned! **

"Oi! Goyle get off of me will ya you bloody oaf!" Potter and his band of fools just got us...again. I'm getting sick and tired of them being in my school. I don't even care that Granger is a mudblood or that Potter is a half-blood or even that Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. No I really don't because contrary to public belief I'm not just another snobby pureblood I'm just a teenage boy who despises the people who hate him right back. Why is that so bad? They never seem to care about any of the insults they throw my way about my family and me (which is bloody hilarious because they don't know a damn thing about me) but the second I say an insult back all of Hogwarts is mystified by how cruel I am. I have really given up on showing anyone around here my redeeming qualities because they honestly don't deserve it except for the Slytherins. The Slytherins are really all I've got, they make Hogwarts not so bad.

"Draco?", I hear Goyle say.

"What?", I answer because I'm really not in the mood for this particular Slytherin.

"Do ya think that I'll get in trouble if a bludger just happens to hit Golden Boy in the head on Saturday?"

To be honest that is the best idea I've heard all day. Saturday is the first quidditch match of the year and it's going to be Slytherin v. Gryffindor so naturally my parents will be there. I really don't want to disappoint my father again because he never refrains to remind me of the consequences. Just thinking about it makes me want to wince.

"Goyle as much as I would _love_ to see the Git-who-Lived in Madam Pomfrey's care I really don't think Dumbledore will hold back on your punishment seeing as you are a Death Eater in training", I respond with an eye roll. That's just another one of those stereotypes that piss me off.

"Ya Goyle don't even think about it besides I like to have even fight and Potter is lacking in the skill department if you hadn't noticed", says Theo Nott. I know that Theo is just saying that because we both know that Potter is bloody brilliant on a broom, but I'm not about to be the one to admit that.

"Haha right Theo that's a good-"Just as I say that a girl with brilliant *ahem* endowments walks past me.

"Who the hell is that?", I ask because I've seen that particular chick before.

"Oh she's that new girl. I think her name is Victoria or something along those lines", answers Crabbe. To be honest I forgot that he was even here, but then again we are right in front of the dungeons so it makes sense for him to be around here.

"Victoria..." I like the way that name rolls on my tongue. Hm with new girls like her around here I think this year could prove to be rather interesting.

"Ay Victoria! Draco over here likes you!", yells Goyle. Leave it to that doof to ruin my moment of euphoria. I sneak a peek over to where I know she is probably glaring, but all I see is her back. She didn't even spare us a glance. What is up with this chick? Every girl wants Draco Malfoy! Right?

**So there is Chapter 1 what do you all think? Please review! Should I keep going? Do you want to know the secret twist that may or may not come? ;)**


	2. Dragon v Gem

"Oy Victoria Wait up!", I call after her retreating form. This isn't like me. Why do I care what this stupid girl thinks of me? She's probably actually quite ugly it's not like I got a good look at her face or anything. Oh great now she's walking faster. What is she a roadrunner? Ugh what is she even running from I just want to talk to her.

"Victoria can you stop this! I'm getting tired", I plead.

"Ask nicely and perhaps I'll think of it", she quips. At least she responded at all

"Would you _please _stop walking?" She looks pensive perhaps there is hope. Oh she's turning around! WOW she's hot!

"Nope! Goodbye Draco", she says as she walks right past me. So much for that.

Looks like its time to do some snooping about who this chick is.

"Pansy what do you know about that new girl Victoria?" I ask. Pansy is the best gossip at Hogwarts so if anyone would know something it's her.

"What do you want to know Drakey?" She asks with what I assume is supposed to be a sexy smirk.

"Where is she from? What house is she going to be in? Blood Status? Will she date me? Does she date? Who the hell is she?" Oops those last 3 weren't for Pansy to hear but oh well.

"Buckinghamshire, Slytherin, Pureblood, NO, yes, and how am I supposed to answer that?!" I'm a bit worried about that no because Pansy said it a bit like it disgusted her. Why would that disgust her? Maybe she's jealous, but that didn't sound much like jealousy...

"Why so much emphasis on that no?"

"That, Drakey, is something I cannot tell you but you'll find out in time" Uggggghhhhh how frustrating is that!

"Fine goodbye Parkinson" I say making sure to add a glare so she knows I'm not pleased

As I leave I can't help but wonder why Pansy couldn't tell me. Hm I hope this will sort itself out in time because I hate not knowing things.

"Oh hello Draco, have you seen what that new girl Victoria did?" asks Daphne Greengrass with an annoying lilt in her voice. I wrinkle my eyebrows and shake my head.

"Oh you _must _see this follow me!" Oh why not? It sounds like it must be entertaining.

"What is THIS?" I demand angrily because in front of me is a rather humiliating sign. Even if Daphne hadn't told me that Victoria is to be blamed for this I would have known anyway. The sign says **No Draco Malfoy I will not date you so stop begging it's quite pathetic and DON'T snoop into my life either!**

Well she's really up front about it isn't she? "So is it true Draco? Have you really been begging a _half blood _to date you?" Daphne asks a little too happily.

"Wait half-blood? But Pansy said-"

"Oh Pansy says a lot of things darling I'm new and even I know that" says a voice from behind me. I don't even need to turn around to know that it's Victoria. That name really doesn't seem as pleasant as it did before.

"What is your problem? Why do you hate me?" I say sounding much more pathetically than I meant to.

"Aw what's wrong Draco not used to people hating you?" she says with a smirk. Merlin what is it with this chick?

"I don't even have the energy to deal with you goodbye Victoria, Daphne" I say turning to Daphne who has been watching our exchange with interest.

When I got back to the common room I knew something was very wrong. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN MY SPOT?, I shout. From the ripe old age of 11 the seat closest to the fire has been my spot. In the beginning I loved it because the dungeons are damp and we're Scotland so evenings aren't exactly warm but this is about so much more than that. This girl has not been sitting well with me and I've only known her for a couple of hours.

Everybody looks at me curiously because I do not tend to show so much emotion but I'm still ticked off about this same girl turning me down in the hallway not 2 hours ago.

"Hello Draco", she says as if I'm not furious.

"Victoria that is my spot could you please not sit there?", I say calmly. I shouldn't have yelled at her but I'm sure she was warned by the other Slytherins.

"No this is _a_ seat, if you can't see that then I will not refrain from showing you "

"What does that even mean!"

"Don't worry about it just know that I am not moving nor will I follow any of your other egocentric customs because I'm sure you have more"

"I am so sick of you and you've barely been here a day!"

"Then why don't you go hole up in your room so you don't have to see me?" she says sarcastically

"I think I might just take you up on that offer" I say before storming up the stairs to the boys' dorm


End file.
